Not Quite A Ghost
by Doctor-Strider-Time
Summary: All our favorite characters have finally beat the game and have become legends. But, as a final annoyance, the game ejects the kids and trolls into a small town in Michigan known as Amity Park. Homebound, they have to go undercover as the Phantom Gang starts to track their whereabouts, thinking they're ghosts. Pre-PP Post-SBURB. Everyone's alive for reasons explained inside.


DPHS xover for the millionth time back to the freaking drawing board chap 1 07/07/2012

**Hopy ship, here I go again.**

**I've written SO MANY of these DP/HS crossovers but not a single one has actually made it past the first chapter and only a handful have made it past planning. I am a fail, feel free to call me one. :I**

**Danny and co are 16 now and there was no PP. I totally did that just to match up the ages and make it easier on myself to make a good plot. WOO. :I**

**So…yeah. Everyone's (as in Homestuck characters) alive 'cuz I want a few characters to be alive and if I left the rest of them dead someone would flame me for not picking their favorite character to live sooo…yeah. Everyone's alive. Maimed, yes, but alive. **

**I am so much less trigger happy than Hussie. :I**

**Anyway, with this, everyone made it to god tier (wow, I am too nice), no one permanently died, set after the kids saved Earth and for some reason the trolls went with them back to the recently re-cultivated Earth that somehow has all it's citizens in the same condition they were before the world ended in the first place. Oh yeah, and now they've become part of Earth mythology that is pretty much widely believed to be how the Earth came about and stuff. Yeah. That.**

**WOW.**

**That made no sense. **

**What else is new for me.**

**Disclaimer: Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie and Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon. I am none of these people.**

* * *

**Danny's POV**

"Sam, Tucker, go long!" I shouted, wheeling my arm back and throwing a green-and-silver thermos as hard as I could across the street. Two pale hands slapped two much darker colored hands out of the way and caught the strange device, causing the owner of the second pair of hands to whimper in pain and protest. The owner of the former pair of hands snickered, flicked the cap off the thermos, and sucked in the most annoying ghost in all of the Ghost Zone and wherever the heck else ghosts show up to whatever infinite space the thermos withheld.

"BEWARE! I WILL GET YOU SOMEDAY WITH THE ULTIMATE POWER OF MY BOXES!" Said offending ghost shouted getting pulled into the light blue tractor beam and was shoved into the thermos.

"Yeah, famous last words." I muttered as the holder of the thermos capped the device once again and shook it a bit before handing it back to me.

"Thanks Sam, nice catch." I smiled at her, both of us blushing as our hands brushed on the thermos. A groan came from Sam's left.

"Oh yeah, whatever. Don't give any recognition to the poor tech geek who now has maimed hands and a scarred mind." My geeky friend known as Tucker muttered, rubbing said damaged knuckles on his mustard yellow shirt. Sam rolled her eyes while I snickered at my friend's never ceasing antics.

Suddenly my ghost sense went off. It was a wonder I even noticed it, it was ridiculously faint and almost felt...halfhearted. Like it was a sentient being and wasn't completely sure of itself.

"Uh, you guys, I don't think we're done for the night." I muttered, acknowledging the faint blue stream coming out of my mouth.

"Really? If your ghost sense is that weak, I think we can at least wait until morning. Probably a level 1 on a 10 level scale." Tucker yawned, stretching out like some kind of personified cat.

"Well I'm sort of worried about it...actually it's the fact that it's this weak is what's worrying me." I said as more came out. I didn't want to take any chances with anything pertaining to ghosts at all, I've gone through the whole clueless stage and I don't want to go down that path again. Yet I have a sinking feeling my sister and friends still think I'm clueless...I can't see why. I'm perfectly aware of everything going on around me.

Just as I happened to be thinking that specific thought a suspicious light glowed down the street. It caught my attention and seemed to catch Sam and Tucker's as well as they whipped their heads around to the source. But oddly, the light disappeared as soon as it appeared.

"Uh, do you think that could possibly what set your ghost sense off, whatever that was?" Sam asked quietly, eyes still fixated on the point from which the light had come from. I shrugged.

"I guess since it's got our attention for real this time, we might as well check it out." And with my words we all set out down the street, curious on what could possibly bother us this time.

* * *

**Rose's POV**

I sat up, taking in my surroundings. Close together buildings resembling townhouses and apartments, a few odd stores, a mall in the distance just barely visible with the sinking sun. We had obviously been very rudely dumped in some suburban town by the game. For all the trouble it's given us, you'd think Skaia would at least have the courtesy to drop us off somewhere we could actually work with.

My orange God Tier robes still had the occasional multicolored blood stain here or there but nothing permanently damaging as long as I got these to a dry cleaners soon enough. But I really don't think that petty stains on some pajamas would be the end of the world; I know what the end of the world is and that definitely is not worthy material for something so drastic and scarring.

I looked to my left and had the pleasure of coming nose to nose with my delightful ecto sibling donned in bright red robes. His didn't look too messed up, but it's probably because his blood's pretty much the same color as the fabric. And I didn't see his cape, now _that_ thing looks like some kind of artist spilled paint everywhere in all kinds of wonderful colors.

Well, they'd seem wonderful if you didn't know what they were composed of or where they came from, that is.

"Yo Rosie, do you have any idea where the fuck we are?" Dave asked, sounding groggier than usual. Or is that his 'swag', I can never tell.

"Well, David, since you asked so politely," I hear the telltale snicker signaling that he's still listening to my sarcastic replies. "I would have to say no, I have no idea "where the fuck we are", as put so well by your ever intelligent Strider brain that I will never truly understand." I state with the usual snark lacing my words, if the game didn't do one thing, it didn't steal my snark. What can I say, you can take the girl out of the passive-agressive relationship but you can't take the passive-aggressive relationship out of the girl.

"Dave, Rose, is that you?" I hear a familiar voice call. The voice, as I identified, belongs to a certain windy derp that made his way up to me and my wonderful brother-of-sorts.

"Yo. Egderp." Dave said with his usual stoic way of speaking. "Over here."

"Yes, as Dave put so descriptively, we're over about 3 feet to the left from you." I elaborated, smirking at said Strider.

"Rose, why must you complicate everything." My brother moaned, but in a way so aloof you could barely tell he was moaning. Well, if you weren't me, that is. I can read him like a picture book for preschoolers.

"I don't complicate everything, I just correct your many, many mistakes."

"Um, guys, if you've stopped arguing." Another familiar voice said with a slight Texan accent. Apparently my ecto-teen-father has landed in the same situation. From the sound of the grunt coming from the same general direction, I'd have to say my mother was right next to him.

"Yeah, it's not fun when you argue." Jade, who appeared out of nowhere right behind me, whined as she puffed out her cheeks. I heard a couple other voices of approval, Jane and Jake are here on this sidewalk as well. I'm kind of surprised that we could all fit on this one skinny sidewalk.

"Well, now that all of us kids appear to be here, where are the rest of our party?" Jane asked, looking around the street a bit. Many shrugs, a few grunts, and a "Fuck if I know," followed her question.

"We should probably regroup as soon as possible if we don't want any trouble. And by trouble, I mean lose Karkat. No matter how funny the end result would be, it's not worth risking it." I remarked, standing up.

But suddenly, as everyone started to stand up as well, 3 voices came to our ears. Everyone froze mid-stand.

"I thought I heard voices coming from this way." A first voice said, a girl.

"Yeah, my ghost sense is telling me that whatever set it off is right over there." A masculine voice commented. His voice had a weird echo to it, strange. And ghost sense, I wonder what that could mean...

John motioned for everyone to follow him and floated off behind a tree. Everyone followed suit, trying to keep as quiet as possible. Roxy began to question what was going on but Dirk quickly covered her mouth with his hand and threw her behind a bush.

"Hey, did anyone else hear that?" Yet another male voice asked. Shit. My mother isn't very stealthy for a Hero of Void, which is a bit silly when you think about it.

Everyone held their breath, waiting for the footsteps to either walk away or come closer and expose our hiding place.

Seconds ticked by when finally the female voice said, "Guys, let's bail. We can look in the morning. The ghost can't do too much damage in one night, can it?" Again with this ghost talk. With the context it was put in, I think we are supposed to be the "ghost" these 3 teens are tracking.

"Well, alright, but I don't think this is a very good idea." The echoing voice sighed. "Night Sam, night Tucker."

"Bye Danny, see you in the morning." The girl, who I assumed was "Sam", replied and walked off.

"See you dude." "Tucker" yawned, heading off in the opposite direction. No more footsteps were heard, but I saw a fleeting light pass over the shrub I was crouching under. I wonder what that could have been...

We all decided it would be best to stay put and sleep in the trees. Of course this didn't go over the best, but after realizing there's pretty much nowhere to sleep other than the suggested, they sucked it up and sulked off to lay in a bush. They being Ms. Crocker, the other Ms. Lalonde, Mr. Egbert. I guess the Strider's and Harley's didn't mind roughing it in the suburban jungle. Or, sburban jungle, if I should allow myself a bad pun or two.

I crawled up into a softer shrub, trying to find the most comfortable position I possibly could. I have no idea if my Seer of Light powers factored into this allowing me to see the most favorable outcome, but at that point I was too exhausted to care. I fell asleep almost instantly to the most normal dream I'd had in forever it seemed.

* * *

The next morning I awoke to a harsh jostling. I opened my eyes slowly to find myself staring into the frantic eyes of who I registered to be my ecto mother.

"Rose." She said, twitching like roadkill. I sat up and tried to shoosh pap her away, but she didn't move an inch. "Rose, rose rose, rooooose, rose. Rose. We have an issue. Rose. Roooooooooo-"

"Yes, I heard you the first time," I grumbled, climbing out of the bush and taking a good look at Roxy. She was covered in twigs, much like myself, and had a strange look to her face. I, never having experience with such a situation, was partly intrigued and partly horrified by the unsettling smirk on her lips. "What could have possibly gone wrong _this _time."

"She ran out of alcohol. She looks like she's having some kind of fucked up hangover." Dirk put so bluntly, jostling his sister out of her frigid state. She instantly collapsed to the ground, twitching and groaning. "Oops, hope I didn't break her." Di-Stri kicked Roxy in the side. She had the perfectly normal reaction of moaning and rubbing said side. "Yup, she's fine."

"Well, we can't keep her like this forever, can we?" Jade bounced over, inspecting Roxy herself. "We might get arrested if she dies like that."

As if on cue, Jake and John came up behind her, picked up Roxy, and ran off yelling "HIDE THE BODY!" at the top of their lungs. Of course, John being the klutz he is, tripped over a tree stump and sent all three of them flying into the sidewalk.

Dave, my lovely ecto sibling, was of course laughing his head off, in an ironic and stoic way of course. I don't know how he does it, but somehow he can laugh loudly while keeping a straight face. I obviously didn't inherit said stoic laughter, but no matter.

"Well, after that beautiful display of competence while dealing with a hopelessly far gone teenager in a hangover, I have full confidence that we'll be able to re-integrate. Especially since now we are literally part of Earth's culture as a whole, I'm sure this will go perfectly smooth." I said, sighing as I did so. I was expressing my serious lack of faith in our team, being the serious _optimistic_ I am.

"Shucks, we don't know where the trolls are either! Who knows what could happen with them bumbling around like the aliens they are?" Jane commented, frowning.

"Then I guess we should go searching for them, huh?" Jade asked, eyebrows furrowing at the thought of running around madly searching for the aliens we held so dear. I nodded. "Great, this will be loads of fun..." She grumbled, ears drooping and eyebrows knitting even closer together in frustration.

"Well, if we're going to go goose-chasing for some trolls, we're going to have to get disguises." Dirk suggested. Jane and John's eyes positively lit up at that.

"Oh boy! I just love dressing up in different disguises!" John said, raising up a happy fist. Jane nodded in agreement.

"Oh yes, I always love myself a good clever disguise, especially when they involve fake mustaches and hats! Hoo hoo!" She cheered, laughing with that strange laugh. Dave raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, because girls in Suburbia always go around wearing mustaches and hats that look like they belong on some dead guy in a grave." He smirked. Jane just rolled her eyes and ignored him to the best of her ability while John gave an extremely manly giggle snort.

"Ungghhhh..." Called Roxy from the sidewalk a few feet away, lifting herself up a bit. "Janey...Jaaannneeyyyy...someone...pick em ip...up." She slurred out before collapsing once more onto the sidewalk. A small pool of drool started to form around the spot she was laying at.

"We're going to have to take care of her first, though." Jake commented, bending over and twisting his body upside down to get a better look at Roxy's face. "By golly, she's out cold again!"

"Great." I sighed, rubbing my temples. "Just fantastic."

* * *

**Okay, that's definitely long enough. I know this is complete and utter crap, but oh well, like I have anything better to do.**

**Please review! I'm open to constructive criticism and a couple compliments never hurt. :3**

**~Mint **


End file.
